duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Redzone, Roaring Invasion
Redzone, Roaring Invasion is an Invader head and is also the strongest out of the 3. He is so strong, that he may be mistaken for a final boss. Story Redzone first appeared in the invasion of Rando along with Vegas Dollar and Guerrilla Launcher and destroyed the Light civilization and its king, Miracle Star in seconds. After Vegas Dollar was defeated by Dogiragon, Dogiragon went out to the ruins of the Light civilization and fought him. However, he was so strong, that Dogiragon's Revolution 0 did not even scratch him a bit. Then the Revolution 0 of the past, Death the Lost, Demon Revolution appeared and helped Dogiragon fight him, but Redzone's stamina was so high that he wasn't bickering. Then Miradante came in and fought Redzone and it was forcefully defeated. After he was defeated, clones of him were mass produced and would lead the fire Invaders. However, the original copy was not done yet..... Powers Redzone's main power is his super speed and his powerful punches and kicks. He can travel in an extremely long distance in seconds and his kick can burn and destroy creatures and have him go onto the other side of the burnt creature. However, he is not all offense and speed; He has an astounding amount of stamina who exceeds most creatures and can even withstand Dogiragon in his Revolution 0 mode without taking a stratch, which is unusual among regular boss-class enemies and may exceed some final bosses in terms of endurance and strength. Actually Redzone is originally a weapon given to Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden by Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon that is sealed near the forbidden, but due to the Invader virus he was awakened and attacked. Card Explanation It is one of the first Legend Rares in the game and shocked many players with its Invasion ability as it is a creature with an amazing stature that can be sent out on the 3rd turn via Topgear's cost reduction and which is a cheap speed attacker command. However, its massive stature is not what only goes for it. Its main effect is an come into play effect that destroys all creatures with the greatest power, which is slightly shaky as the player can't choose removal targets, but it does counter Gaiginga and its variants and if there's a lone Red ABYTHEN Kaiser, it can deal with that easily too. And chump blocking it is useless since it would just destroy the blockers. Also if the opponent had too many creatures with the same power, it can deal with all of them one-handed. However, it was not without its weaknesses. It was extremely weak to shield triggers which can disrupt the tempo of the rush, and did not have much defense. However, this was quickly complimented by the Invasion bias of the producers and Redzone Z, Passionate Invasion made it resistant to shield triggers, made it difficult to get around with 5000GT, Riot, Magnum, Shortshot made it difficult to remove with creatures, Bolshack Dogiragon, who was ironically a Revolutionary opposed to the invaders gave it pinch defense, Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden gave it an additional way to finish the opponent and gave it a way to deal with lockdown. While Miraculous Truce is still very dangerous, Shuff, Eureka and can allow it to get past it too. Now it is a metagame threat that is able to take on all corners. However, it still can't win the game by itself and thus needs support to win. Turbo 3, Supersonic, an Invader from the same set compliments its lack of draw quickly and would become a must in Redzone decks. Ironically, since it's Super Rare it's even harder to get than Redzone itself. Overall, Redzone had became a symbol of Duel Masters and its power creep meta. Anime This was 's first trump card and he used it to kick some ass and . Months later, he was using the same strategy and was defeated by 's Miradante, so he got Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden and defeated him. After then, he dueled Katta twice more, winning another time, but in the last duel he failed because of Bolshack Dogiragon, so the president took it and gave it to which turned it into Deadzone, S-Rank Zombie. It is confirmed that Basara had at least 2 Redzones. In VSRF, It is revealed that this creature possessed Basara's bike when he was young and allowed him to defeat his greedy sponsor and the sponsor's gangsters in a fight. This indicates that the creature had existed during Shobu's first few adventures, which is clearly a plot hole. Category:Sonic Command Category:Command Category:Antagonists Category:Invader Category:Evolution Creature Category:Metagame Status:Meta Category:Characters